1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imposing apparatus, an imposing method, and a storage medium storing a program for setting, for each page region, a page box that specifies the boundaries of a page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the computer to plate (CTP) technology for directly producing printing plates from electronic data without the need for the generation of any intermediate products has been in widespread use in the printing and platemaking fields. There have been an increasing number of cases where a designer creates contents using an information processing terminal and then provides the created contents as electronic data to a printing company. Portable document format (PDF) version 1.3, which represents a type of page description data, for example, defines five types of “page box” as a parameter that defines the boundaries of pages in order to assist in a prepress production workflow (see PDF reference, second edition, Adobe Portable Document Format Version 1.3, first edition, first print, published Sep. 25, 2001, Authors: AdobeSystems, ISBN 4-89471-338-1, pages 452-454). An operator who belongs to the printing company can use “page box” in carrying out an electronic imposition process.